


Morning

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Bernadetta in the morning.
Relationships: Seteth/Bernadetta von Varley
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'silence is golden'

Bernadetta froze, unsure of what to do. It was morning, she was awake, the sun was shining, and... 

She was naked and half-curled against Seteth, his arms loosely around her. 

She could squirm free and hope to find her clothing and run for it. Certainly, that would be best so that she didn't embarrass herself any further. 

But Seteth was... nearly smiling in his sleep, and the previous night had been... 

It had been amazing and she could maybe just... enjoy this wonderful golden quiet with him for a bit longer before fleeing? 

If she had to flee at all?


End file.
